


Gingerbread

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [15]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Cochise instructs Frederick in a human ritual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

Frederick examines the materials that Cochise has laid in front of him.  It seems to be human food: mostly a brown, solid substance, as well as a white cream.  He is uncertain about why Cochise has brought him here today, but he stands at attention respectfully.  

“We must construct a building out of these materials,” Cochise announces.  

“You are exhibiting human humor,” Frederick says.  

“No, this is a serious matter.  We are going to construct a building out of gingerbread and frosting.  It is of importance to humans,” Cochise says.  “It is part of their holiday traditions.  I thought that, given your relationship in Ben Mason, you would wish to construct it.”

“I will make my own to present to him,” Frederick says decisively.  

* * *

 

“I have a human ritual item to present to you,” Frederick says.  

“Oh?” Ben says, looking up from his book.  He's always intrigued when Frederick tackles human rituals.  “What?”

“Come with me,” Frederick instructs, holding his hand out.  “I assure you, this is a calm surprise.”

Ben grins as he takes Frederick’s hand and is pulled to his feet.  He knows that Frederick wouldn’t startle him, but Frederick always seeks to reassure him.  Since the war, Ben has stopped being a fan of surprises.

When Frederick presents him with a large gingerbread structure, Ben’s not sure what to think at first.  He’s seen gingerbread houses, of course.  But this is more complex than anything he’s ever seen.  

“It is a Volm mothership made out of human gingerbread,” Frederick says with remarkable pride in his voice.

“It’s very…” Ben struggles to find the word.  “Intricate.  I’ve never seen a gingerbread Volm mothership before.”

“Chichauk informed me of the importance of gingerbread houses in human tradition.  As I am courting you, I wished to impress you,” Frederick says.  

Ben leans against him, resting his head on Frederick’s shoulder to hide his smile.  “With a gingerbread Volm mothership?”

“I have misinterpreted the importance of this ritual,” Frederick says.  “Or its purpose.  Or-”

“This is one of the most extravagant and totally unnecessary things that anyone has ever done for me,” Ben says, failing to stop the grin from spreading over his face.  

“I am sorry for my misunderstanding,” Frederick says, stiffening.  “I will remove it.”

“No!” Ben says, looking up at him so he can see his smile.  “I meant it in a good way.  It’s romantic.”

“You are trying to preserve my feelings,” Frederick says, frowning down at him.

“C’mon now, you know me better than that,” Ben says, elbowing him gently.  “You have a talent for this.”

“This was the final of thirty-eight attempts,” Frederick says, blushing blue.  “Gingerbread is not a sturdy building material.”

“You don’t say,” Ben says.

He snuggles back against his boyfriend’s side, feeling content.  That is one impressive gingerbread Volm mothership.


End file.
